


Beautiful Soul

by phasha18



Series: TW: Sterek Adventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Dogs, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: This is the story of Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale raising a baby.A very clumsy and nervous Stiles, and a semi-organised Derek with a baby Talia.~*~“What! It was his fault!” Scott pointed at Isaac who rolled his eyes while Derek raised his and glared at him a little more. “It was,”
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Theo Raeken, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: TW: Sterek Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Night Time Feeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/gifts), [VoidSterek24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterek24/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I do own baby Talia Stilinski-Hale._

_The following story goes with 'Babies', 'Needles' & 'Puppies'._

* * *

**Beautiful Soul**

  
**Chapter 01:** _Night Time Feeds_  
Derek Hale sat half asleep in the nursery of the house that he and Stiles Stilinski had bought together four years earlier. Derek had their eighteen week old daughter Talia having a bottle in his lap rocking back and forth. Stiles was fast asleep nearly upside down in their bedroom, as far as Derek knew. Derek looked down at Talia and smiled as she snuggled close to him he started humming. 

_“Hush, little Baby, don't say a word,_   
_Tata's gonna buy you a Mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_   
_Tata's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_   
_Tata's gonna buy you a looking glass.”_

Derek hummed to Talia until she fell asleep before he was carefully putting her back into her crib. As he tiptoed out of the bedroom, after patting Talia on the stomach gently to get her back to sleep. Stiles quickly backed away from the door and darted towards their bedroom but was caught off guard by Derek.

“I know you were there, baby,” Derek smiled sleepily at him before he pulled the younger man into his arms. 

“I was just going to the bathroom,” Stiles yawned before smirking at his fiance before he spoke again quietly. “You were singing to her,”

“She likes it,” Derek yawned, before kissing Stiles on the nose and picking him up. “She'll be awake again a few hours and it's your turn,” 

“But what if I'm asleep?” Stiles mumbled resting his head against Derek's shoulder as the older man carried him into their bedroom.

“You won't be,” Derek yawned again, dropping Stiles onto the bed and flipping the baby monitor on and putting it on Stiles' side of the bed. 

Stiles groaned inwardly, as much as he loved Talia he also loved his sleep. Derek had warned him that babies were a lot a of work, more work than puppies. Derek smiled at Stiles and kissed him on the nose before they both climbing into bed. Stiles leaning against Derek as he pulled the thin cotton sheet up.

“Sleep, Sti, you'll wake up when she does. You have literally every other night,” Derek yawned closing his eyes and pulling Stiles closer to him. “I love you,”

“Lo...” Stiles started to say before he stopped mid sentence and was fast asleep. 

“I know,” Derek smiled in his sleep before he was drifting off and they were both fast asleep. 

A few hours later, Talia was whimpering in crib and Stiles was falling out of bed and scrambling to his feet swearing. Derek had been right, he woke up the second he heard the whimpering coming from the monitor. Stiles looked sleepily at Derek before he headed from the bedroom yawning as he made his way to the nursery. Buster was laying at the foot of the crib where he'd been all night. Buster looked up sleepily at Stiles before putting his head back down once the human had picked up his little human. 

“Shh, little one Tata's here,” Stiles murmured as he gently rocked Talia in his arms, he hadn't paid any attention to what time it was but he knew it was early enough for her to snuggle in bed with them. 

_“And if that looking glass gets broke,_   
_Dada's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_   
_Dada's gonna buy you a cart and bull,_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
 _Dada's gonna buy you a dog named Rover,”_ Stiles sung quietly as he remembered where Derek had left off an hour earlier. 

Derek lay in bed snickering silently as he listened to Stiles singing to Talia as he walked past their bedroom. Stiles ignored him before he was narrowly missing tripping over Buster who had moved and was following them. Stiles should have known as wherever Talia was Buster followed. Stiles swore as Buster got under his feet again causing Talia to screech in her crying. 

“Stiles?” Derek questioned, yawning as he jumped out of bed and raced to the hall just in time to stop them from falling. 

“Buster!” Stiles exclaimed as Derek pulled him and Talia into his arms. “Damn dog,”

“Buster, on your bed now,” Derek growled low as he kissed the top to Stiles' head and then Talia's. “Take Talia into bed, I'll get the bottle,” 

“How do you?” Stiles started to say as Buster meandered in to Derek and Stiles' room and curled up on the dog bed at the foot of their bed. 

“I know you baby, now take our baby and lie down,” Derek said holding the two of them until Stiles had gained his balance again. “Talia will calm down when you do,” he added quietly as he let them go. 

“I know, see baby girl. Dada's to the rescue,” Stiles whispered, before kissing Derek and slowly making his way into the bedroom. 

Stiles collapsed backwards onto the bed with Talia snuggled up in his arms in her little sleep sack. Stiles scooted backwards in the bed until he felt his back hitting the headboard and rested Talia in the crook of his arms. Derek stood in the kitchen waiting for the formula to finish heating to correct temperature. He'd already made up a batch for the night so he was just waiting. Ten minutes later Derek was back in the bedroom and handing Stiles the bottle. Talia was still crying silently in his arms. 

“How do you make it look so easy?” Stiles questioned as Talia refused to take the bottle. Derek laughed a little before he was sitting back in bed and pulling them into his arms. 

“It's not, sometimes she just takes a while,” Derek answered as he wrapped his arm around Stiles until he was holding both Stiles and Talia. “Try again, just a little,” 

“Der, how did you heat this up so fast?” Stiles asked as he held the bottle near Talia and she latched on and started drinking. 

“It only take a few minutes in the bottle warmer,” Derek told him, before he was tilting the bottle ever so slightly. 

Within twenty minutes Talia'd had enough of the bottle and was falling asleep in her parents arms. Stiles sleepily kissed the top of her head as Derek set the bottle on his bedside table intent on dealing in the morning. Derek smiled at Stiles and kissed him before he was gently making it so they were all lying down. Talia was securely in the middle of the bed between them. Stiles closed his eyes and was asleep again in seconds, while Derek lay awake watching them both before eventually drifting off to sleep himself.


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks that Derek's forgotten the anniversary of the day they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> This chapter will tell you what you year it is without actually saying it.

**Chapter 02:** _Anniversary_  
The next morning Derek slipped out of bed and took Talia with him placing her back in her crib so that he could shower and Stiles could get his beauty sleep in before the pack arrived for brunch. Stiles was nervous as the only people outside of him and Derek who had met Talia were Melissa at the hospital and his father. They had refused to see anyone while they got the hang of being parents as they had only been parents for just a over a month. 

“Derek! Derek she's gone!” Stiles exclaimed when he realised that both Derek and Talia were no longer in bed with him. “You're gone!”

“Stiles, she's in the crib in the nursery with Buster,” Derek said as he stuck his head out of the bathroom. “I couldn't leave her in bed with you, as you have a habit of rolling,” 

“Do not,” Stiles mumbled as he rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to join Derek. 

“And what did we just do then?” Derek smirked as he watched Stiles slowly making his way around the bathroom. 

“Rolled out of bed...damn it!” Stiles muttered, Derek just laughed and kissed him on the nose before he was pulling his sweater on over his singlet. 

“Babe, just deep breath and relax,” Derek said as his head popped out of the neck of the sweater. “Talia will be okay in her crib while you shower and then we can put her in the sling on you,” 

“But...” Stiles sighed yawning as he ran a hand over his face before he was climbing in the shower and Derek was heading out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. 

Derek had already laid the baby sling on the change table in Talia's nursery so when it came time to putting it on all Stiles had to do was slip it over his head and arm and place her in it. In the kitchen Derek was making banana muffins and toast, the toast was for Stiles so that he wouldn't complain about having no food. Derek was also listening to Talia's heartbeat and breathing as she slept. 

“Derek, where's my Captain America shirt?” Stiles asked as he stuck his head into their chest of drawers. 

“Laundry, you wore it three days in a row it needs a wash,” Derek called back as he finished mixing up the muffins and sticking them in the over to cook for half an hour. 

“Oh...right,” Stiles mumbled before he was fishing out a different shirt and pulling it on. 

“You wanted the Captain America shirt for today because it's been nine years since we met,” Derek told him as he walked back up to their room and leaned against the door frame. “And that's the shirt you wore. You know if you wanted to wear it today you shouldn't have worn it three days in a row,” 

“You remembered that?” Stiles asked sheepishly thinking that only he had remembered. Derek smiled at him and walked further into the bedroom. “I thought...since you forgot last year...”

“Last year we were trying not to die with the selkies in Scotland,” Derek reminded him, as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his head. “I didn't forget we just didn't do anything the day of. Besides we didn't start dating until six years ago,” 

“And got married almost three years ago,” Stiles added before he was grabbing Derek's face and kissing him. 

“In two weeks,” Derek told him before he was grabbing one of Stiles' ever present flannel shirts and putting it on him. “Come on we'll give Talia a bath now and then you can wear her,”

Stiles grinned at Derek, he knew that his husband would never purposely forget things. Stiles on occasion forgot important things so everything was written down on a planner in the kitchen. Derek let out a low chuckle before he was leading him to Talia's nursery as she had started whimpering again. The second that they were at the nursery, Stiles was leaning into the crib and picking Talia up and snuggling her close to his body and kissing the top of her head. 

“Come on, baby bath is in our bathroom,” Derek said before he pulled out an outfit and fresh diaper for Talia and set them on the change table. “I'll get the bath ready and then do you think you can do it?” 

“I think so...” Stiles answered as Buster stood up and started to follow them to the bathroom. “This damn puppy,”

“Buster, no more getting under Stiles' feet,” Derek said sternly as he looked at the puppy and flashed his eyes, Buster whimpered but stopped running circles under Stiles' feet.

“Der, none of that,” Stiles mumbled as he kept hold of Talia while carrying her into the bathroom and sitting on the lid of the toilet while Derek ran the bath. 

“Stiles, we're taking Scott up on his offer to train him. We can't put it off any longer,” Derek stated, running a hand over his face before he was sticking his elbow in the bathtub to check the temperature was. “Can you bath her on your own?”

“Yes, as long as you come back!” Stiles stated as he watched Derek switching the tap off and ensuring that the tub was securely attached to their counter top. 

“Stiles, I'll be back in five minutes,” Derek laughed before kissing Stiles and baby Talia on the top of the head. 

Stiles nodded before he was taking Talia back to their bed to take her onesie and nappy off before carrying her back to the baby bath and gently putting her in. Derek had made sure that everything was in arms reach so that he didn't have to take his hand off of her. Talia giggled and splashed in the bath she was still small for her age so was little enough for the baby bath, but both Stiles and Derek figured in the next few weeks they'd be having baths with her. 

Five minutes later and Derek was back like he said and watching as Stiles tried to work out how to wrap the towel around Talia and not not drop her at the same. Stiles turned his head and looked at Derek pouting before Derek was picking up the towel as he picked Talia up and together they wrapped her up. Derek took Talia from Stiles and carried her back into the nursery before Stiles was putting her in a clean diaper and a purple onesie. Once she was dressed Derek set back in the crib and set about helping Stiles to put the baby sling on. 

“Do I have to keep her in this the whole time?” Stiles asked, Derek raised his eyebrow he'd had to catch her twice in the past 72 hours. 

“Stiles, baby. Unless you're willing to let someone else hold her when they get here or me, she stays in the sling or in her crib,” Derek told him as he finished strapping him up and then picked up Talia again and carefully placed her into the sling.

“What about my old man?” Stiles asked, Derek rolled his eyes and sighed obviously Noah would be holding his granddaughter. 

“Stiles,” Derek sighed as they walked from the nursery with Stiles grabbing hold of Derek's left hand with his right hand while putting left on Talia and the sling. “Of course Noah can hold her. She's his granddaughter,” 

“Did you make coffee and toast?” Stiles asked, before adding that he would let everyone hold Talia for a second unless she cried then it was all Derek. 

“Of course, and everyone will be here in an hour,” Derek told him before reassuring him that Talia would be fine to sleep in the bassinet that they had in the living room. 

Stiles grinned allowing Derek to guide him to the kitchen and set him at the counter while he made sure that the baby was securely attached to him. Stiles looked down at Talia and smiled, before he was kissing the top of her head again. Derek smiled at the two of them before he kissed Stiles and then Talia and hugged them before setting Stiles' mug and plate in front of him. 


	3. Meeting the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek introduce baby Talia to the rest of the pack. 
> 
> ~*~
> 
> “What! It was his fault!” Scott pointed at Isaac who rolled his eyes while Derek raised his and glared at him a little more. “It was,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying he story so far. Plenty more of Derek and Stiles raising Talia to come.

**Chapter 03:** _Meeting the Pack_  
Just like Derek had told Stiles, an hour later the pack was arriving just as Stiles finished feeding Talia. Noah and Melissa arrived first, and Noah swooped in taking hold of his granddaughter from Stiles. Stiles tried getting out of the baby sling, before giving up as Melissa walked over to him and took him out. Melissa smiled up at Stiles and kissed his cheek before she was setting the sling on the back of the lounge. Derek watched as Noah looked down at Talia before the older man kissed her. Talia giggled and reached for Noah's finger which he happily let her take.

“She's getting bigger Stiles,” Melissa smiled at him, before she was walking over to Noah and looking down at the baby. “Scott can't wait to meet his niece,”

“I know...” Stiles said letting out a small yawn as Derek walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Stiles will probably try and nap when she does,” Derek smirked before he was kissing Stiles on the cheek and clasping the younger man’s hand. 

“He most definitely will,” Noah laughed, cradling his granddaughter in his arms as he moved to sit down in the armchair. “You know the whole pack is itching to meet her,”

“Scott keeps annoying Isaac and myself,” Melissa said, as she sat on the sofa while Derek and Stiles watched before Derek was leading Stiles into the kitchen. “Would you like any help?” 

“We're good, I'm just making sure that Stiles actually manages to finish his breakfast,” Derek laughed as Stiles hadn't finished the toast the Derek had made him before he'd gotten side-tracked by baby Talia. 

“Stiles you need to remember to eat!” Noah said, as he started to rock Talia back and forth in his arms. “Melissa would you like her?”

Melissa grinned before she was taking Talia from Noah and giving the infant a snuggle. Talia smiled contently at Melissa as Derek left Stiles eating in his toast in the kitchen. Stiles leaned against the counter and closed his eyes savouring the cold toast, not for the first time. Derek was just about to sit down when he heard the rest of the pack trailing up the path to the house. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek wide-eyed he was wasn't as prepared as he thought he was for everyone to see Talia.

“Stiles, baby breathe,” Derek told him, before he was opening the door and Scott, Liam and Isaac were tumbling through and onto the floor. “Seriously?”

“I told them to just knock,” Lydia said from where she, Jordan and Malia were standing. 

“Come in, and not so loud,” Derek said as he glared down at Scott, Isaac and Liam who were blaming each other. 

“What! It was his fault!” Scott pointed at Isaac who rolled his eyes while Derek raised his and glared at him a little more. “It was,”

“I can tell when you're lying you remember that right?” Derek questioned stepping back as the pack walked into the house. It was once they were all inside that he noticed Corey and Mason were behind them.

“Where's Cora?” Lydia questioned before she quickly hugged Derek. 

“She'll be here after lunch,” Derek answered watching as Scott raced over to his mother and skidded to a halt in front of her. “Scott if you want to hold her you need to sit down, no one is handing you Talia,”

“Pops, is she okay?” Stiles questioned with a mouth of coffee as he walked back into the living room and had Lydia wrapping her arms around him.

“Stiles, sweetheart she's fine,” Melissa smiled as she motioned to Talia contently in her arms snuggled close to her. 

Stiles blinked he hadn't seen his father make the hand off to Melissa. Melissa smiled at Stiles as Scott sat down next to his mother and she carefully put Talia into his arms and made sure that the infant was being held securely. Scott looked at his mother and then down at Talia in his arms and smiled at her, before he looked up at Stiles. Isaac smiled as he looked at Scott with Talia and then at Derek who had a bigger smile than the day the two of them had married. 

“Stiles, she's so tiny and cute,” Scott smiled at his best-friend before Talia was grasping for his hand and grabbing hold of his finger. 

“Oh we know, that's why you have to sit your ass down while you hold her,” Stiles said, causing Derek to let out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around him. “What?”

“Really Stiles?” Noah raised his eyebrow at his son, who only moments earlier had had Talia attached to his chest. 

“Okay she's making faces, why is she making faces?” Scott questioned, before he was scrunching up his nose and looking down at her and then back up at Derek who quickly took her. 

“Someone forgot to burp her after he fed her,” Derek stated as he looked at Stiles who gulped, he knew he forgot something that morning. “We worked out that she farts when she's not burped,” Derek put Talia up to his shoulder and started to pat her back gently until she burped and a little milky liquid dripped onto his shirt. “Who would like to hold her now?” 

Lydia smiled and walked over to Derek and carefully took Talia in her arms and held her before she was walking around rocking Talia back and forth. Stiles smiled at Lydia watching as his former crush and now one of his best-friends held his daughter. Noah glanced at Stiles and smiled seeing how proud he was that his two best-friends loved his daughter. Isaac sat on the couch to hold Talia as he was afraid that he would drop her, while Liam was just scared to hold her at all. Before Mason, Corey and Jordan could hold her Talia was handed back to Derek who set her in her crib as she drifted off to sleep. 

“How many months is she now?” Lydia asked, as Malia peered into the crib she'd been nervous about holding her and Scott being made to sit before he could hold her just made her not want to hold her at all. 

“She was born September fourth, so she's a little over four months,” Derek answered watching as Stiles started counting on his fingers. 

“We've known each other now for nine years...maybe not as friends for that entire time but we're closer now than we've ever been,” Stiles announced, he'd had an ulterior motive for everyone visiting them on that day. As he spoke Derek looked at him and couldn't help but let out a snort. 

“Stiles, what are you getting at?” Scott questioned, raising his eyebrow at his best-friend and brother from where he was sitting next to Melissa. 

“Can we...can we reminisce?” Stiles questioned, earning a smile from Scott who nodded they all knew that they hadn't exactly told Mason, Corey, Liam and Jordan how they came to be even if Jordan was one of them. 

“Of course,” Scott smiled at him, Derek groaned and rested his chin on Stiles' shoulder and looked them. “How about once Cora, Peter and Chris get here?” 

Stiles pouted before Derek was shutting him up and kissing him while Melissa peered into the crib again as Talia slept soundly. Noah sat watching and thinking about what he could tell them, they'd all grown to trust one another in the last nine years despite all the ups and downs. Stiles glanced at his father before Derek was kissing him again. 


End file.
